


Smoke Break

by justcallmeIVY



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gender Neutral, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Short & Sweet, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justcallmeIVY/pseuds/justcallmeIVY
Summary: Getting time alone with Daryl is always special, even if it's just a cigarette break.Daryl Dixon/Any Gender Reader
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & You, Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Daryl Dixon/Original Male Character(s), Daryl Dixon/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	Smoke Break

No matter how many times you pressed the button down, the lighter would do nothing but spark at the end of your cigarette. Shaking the near empty fluid around in the thing and trying again did nothing to help either and with a loud growl you threw the metal hunk of crap as far away as you could.

The scent of wood and musk hit you first then something touched your arm that happened to be Daryl's hand. He raised his brows once in greeting then the sound of scraping came and he held a lit match high with a palm cradled around it. You dipped close so that the tip of the smoke touched the flame and sucked. The air turned thick in your mouth and it earned a happy sigh.

You pulled the cigarette out as you exhaled.

“Well aren’t you a modern day hero, sir. Thanks for that.” You said with a smile.

Daryl shook the match so it went out and shrugged.

“Should’a kept tha’ damn thing. We got gas ta refill it. Ya waste shit too much.”

You had only seen him once that day during a visit to Rick’s house but the two of you had to keep a fair amount of distance to avoid attention so there was no true conversation, only hello's. But now you were finally able to talk with Daryl on his own and it threw your mind in a million different directions, especially when he was dressed in leather and had the crossbow glued to his back.

You eyed him over slowly and let out a low whistle.

“I got a few other things that need to be filled- never mind the damn lighter.” You winked.

His eyes widened and he looked all around, the area was empty.

“Don’ say tha’ kinda shit out ‘ere. Ya know better.” He growled at you.

“Maybe you should punish me like you did in that pharmacy. I won't say the safe word this time. I regret it now.” You whispered while poking a finger at his chest.

Daryl tried to remain stony but the heat on his cheeks was not only from the sunburn and he made sure to hide most of his face behind a thick wall of hair when you focused on it. With a chuckle you leaned back against a tree with one leg propped up on its trunk and continued to puff away while he lit his own and stood close.

At this distance the town was quiet and being alone with him, something that was a rarity, felt more like home than your four walls did. You looked over to Daryl whose eyes darted to the ground then back again. Catching him staring made your stomach warm. You liked knowing that he was just as interested in watching you as you were of him, even after so many months of sneaking around. 

“You look nice today. Did you finally make use of the showers?” You asked with a smirk.

He looked away to scoff and blew the smoke out quickly, his expression now tense when your gaze reconnected.

“Can’t never jus’ say somethin’ kind.” You laughed at the reaction and leant over to bump his arm, when the contact was made he pulled back. “Don’ try and get all buddy with me after tha’ shit. Ya know I fuckin’ hate it.”

He tried to move away but you got a hold of his jacket and pulled hard on it, although Daryl was glaring he did follow your direction and came close again while muttering curse words. He was always one to toughen his exterior when you’d tease him too much. He was soft for you, and a lot of the time your playfulness was too strong for him to handle just like his broodiness would throw you off. It was a constant clash between you both. 

“My oh my, you are a _sensitive_ one this afternoon aren’t you? What’s wrong?” You asked with a frown.

“Ain’ nothin’ wrong, jus’ got a damn asshole who’s always hasslin’ me.” He huffed.

You made an ‘o’ with your lips and let the hand drop while he stayed stern.

“Well you know what they say- if somebody bullies you all the time that means they probably have a crush on you.. I mean that’s not true for me and you, but I thought you’d might like to know the saying.” He squished the barely smoked cigarette between a thumb and index finger then flicked it far and wiped the ash on his jeans. “Oh come on, it’s a joke. Don’t be so grumpy.”

He let out a false laugh that you couldn’t help but smile at. He was cute when he was angry, even more so when it was directed at you.

“Ya real funny, a comedian even. And I ain’ grumpy.”

“No?”

“Nah.”

“You seem grumpy.”

“Well I ain’ so piss off, wish I never came out ‘ere.”

Daryl turned around and managed to get a few steps away before you called his name out.

He faced you again with his fists balled up, trying to come across as aggressive so you’d leave him alone while his stuck out lip told another story, that he just wanted to be reassured. You dropped the cigarette and stubbed it out with the tip of a boot without breaking eye contact. Whatever look you’re giving him it’s making the strained tendons in his neck disappear and eyes soften.

“I, uh- picked some wild mushrooms this morning.” You said suggestively.

“Why do I care?” He bit back.

You sighed softly and shrugged, slowly stepping toward him until there was a space between you both that was small enough for one more step to close it.

His eyes were narrowed but his interest was caught; hook, line and sinker.

“Because I know you like them in pasta and you’re not on watch tonight. Thought you might like a hot meal with some iced tea and fun company. I even found a new board game today in the church I think you’ll like.”

Daryl swallowed stiffly. Trying to keep his expression tensed but your full attention always made him more nervous than anything else and his foot began to tap.

“Ya wen’ in a church? Don’ belive tha’.” He jabbed.

“Well you better Mr. Dixon because I’d brave the walls of a thousand churches for our game nights. Especially for the games afterwards.” You purred, wiggling your brows.

He pulled a face and went red in an instant, causing you to laugh softly.

"Jus' stop sayin' tha' stuff." He said while bouncing from foot to foot. "Ya know how it makes me feel."

Taking pity on his reserved nature you decided to give the teasing a break. You looked around to make sure that there were no people around before focusing on Daryl again who stared back with a high brow.

“Wha’ are-?” He began.

You stepped close so your chests pressed together and gained the courage to share a quick kiss in the open that made your heart race fast and face grow warm, it was only a second of intimacy but it would carry you through the day with an elated mood. When you came away your smile was bright and he sent a shy one back.

You checked once more to make sure that you were still alone and caught his hand. The skin rough, warm and familiar while his stare was solid and even, your heart fluttered.

“You really do look nice today.” You admitted.

He waited, likely to see if there was going to be a joke or punchline, but when there was none his smile grew and he gave you a soft squeeze.

“Thanks.”


End file.
